<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【我鸣】替身 by LesilyW</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26640451">【我鸣】替身</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesilyW/pseuds/LesilyW'>LesilyW</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:47:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,961</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26640451</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesilyW/pseuds/LesilyW</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>*原著向<br/>*小朋友不要看</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gaara (Naruto)/Reader, Gaara/Uzumaki Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【我鸣】替身</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>一<br/>我爱罗觉得自己一定是在做梦。</p><p>毕竟只有在梦里才会以第三个人的视角看见自己。</p><p>他现在身处最熟悉的地方——风影办公室，不大不小却很整洁，他的视角可以随意拉近，就能看到有些墙砖早已斑驳的细节。视野里最醒目的当然还是那个头发火红正在认真办公的另一个自己，不过我爱罗对自己并没有多大兴趣，他继续观察完环境，等到视线再次回到那个焦点时，刹那间瞳仁紧缩。</p><p>那个我爱罗的脸上已经有了些许潮红，左手被办公桌遮挡，但是依然能从左臂的抽动中依稀猜到他在做什么，而他的右手拿着的——不用我爱罗调换视角就知道，里面有个金色蓝眸的少年正对着镜头笑，是他每次处理完事务疲惫之时都会看一看的合照，此时正被那个我爱罗用极为炙热的眼神盯着，寂静的办公室中越来越粗的喘息清晰可闻。</p><p>不，这不是他，这一定不是他。</p><p>我爱罗觉得自己呼吸都有些困难，他迅速转开了眼睛，想要出门，想要逃离耳朵里唯一的声源，却发现自己除了这一个地方哪里也去不了，正当他游离在办公室边缘拼命告诉自己这都是梦是忍者的修行时，世界突然一片茫白，再下一次睁开眼看见的就是鸣人的笑脸，而他的自己的手正握着……</p><p>不，他得停下，但是视觉和生理上的刺激给了他完全没有过的愉悦，在一阵负罪感中，手掌涌上只有在某时早上醒来才会看见的白色/液体。</p><p>“很爽吧？”</p><p>抵达耳边的声音听起来无比陌生，我爱罗惊了一下，反应过来自己又变成了一个似乎没有实体的漂浮物，对面的我爱罗笑得很开心，眼里飞舞的情绪热烈又执拗。</p><p>“你能看见我？”</p><p>当了几年风影学会最多的就是遇事更加处变不惊，我爱罗迅速将心里的烦躁抛之脑后，沉下声不快地质问道。</p><p>“就像你能看见我一样。”对面的少年也迅速收起了笑容，“毕竟我们可是同一个人。”</p><p>“你不是。”没有任何疑虑和多余的字眼，我爱罗立刻下了判断。</p><p>“你可能不是我，但我一定是你。”那个我爱罗说了一段很绕口的话，“你刚才很享受不是吗。”</p><p>“这只是你的把戏，我从不会做这种事，更何况，鸣人只是我的……”</p><p>“朋友吗？”他迅速打断自己的话，表情看起来有些扭曲，“你的那位朋友马上要结婚了。”</p><p>我爱罗心里一沉，莫名的酸涩涌上心头，他熟练地忽略掉，语气越来越不耐：“那又如何。”</p><p>对面闭上了嘴，他看了一会儿自己眼神就没有了焦点，然后继续开始伏案工作，任凭自己再怎么说也仿佛听不见了。</p><p> </p><p>二<br/>这个梦真的太长了。</p><p>我爱罗事无巨细地参与了另一个自己三天内所有的生活，他大部分时间真的和自己一模一样，保持良好的作息、会和勘九郎跟手鞠一起吃饭甚至会和他们偶尔开开玩笑、一丝不苟地处理好所有文件，在疲惫的时候会用手指摩挲着他和鸣人的合影，冷硬的眼神就会变得柔和许多。</p><p>但不一样的是，随即他就会将手向下伸过去，在我爱罗从来都是严肃处理工作的地方，做着自己从未想过的事。</p><p>按道理来说，连续三天的事都会让人形成习惯，但是我爱罗始终都无法做到，每一次都想躲开，却怎么也出不去这个地方。而他在整个房间都充斥着令人躁动的气息中，即使没有实体也能感觉血液充满了全身，连眼睛都有些发烫。</p><p> </p><p>我爱罗静静地透过窗子看外面的尖头上的沙偶尔被吹起来一丝，听见身后传来勘九郎的声音：“我爱罗，鸣人来了。”</p><p>我爱罗的心像是被针扎了一下，迅速回过头，看到还在桌前批改文件的另一个我爱罗也难掩激动，但就像之前的每一次，很快就整理好了自己的心情，点点头道：“让他进来吧。”</p><p>“我爱罗！”就像欢欢喜喜闯进他生活的一只小太阳，熟悉的嗓音依旧满是昂扬，“你不会怪我没跟你说一声就来吧！”</p><p>“不会的。”那个我爱罗替他回答，旁观的时候才能察觉到原来自己的声音可以这么温柔，“鸣人能来，我很开心。”</p><p>“哈哈，这么重要的事我当然得亲自来的说！”鸣人大大咧咧迎上来，手撑在办公桌上冲那个我爱罗笑，“我下个月就结婚了，专门来给你送喜帖的！”</p><p>糟糕！</p><p>我爱罗还没来得及搞清楚自己失落的情绪从何而来，就感受到了强烈的嫉恨从另一个我爱罗身上喷薄而出，那个我爱罗脸色不变，嘴角向上勾了一下：“勘九郎出去吧，我和鸣人单独聊一下。”</p><p>不要出去，不要出去。</p><p>我爱罗试着说出口，但声音还没从自己嘴里传送出来就消失在了空气中，眼睁睁看着勘九郎不疑有他地从外面关上了门，以及听到了鸣人笑嘻嘻的问题：“怎么了我爱罗？什么事这么神秘？是要给我的惊喜吗？！”</p><p>“是的。”那个我爱罗看着鸣人，几乎要望到他心里去，“你过来。”</p><p>别，别过去！</p><p>虽然不知道那个人要干什么，但是我爱罗感觉自己不存在的实体的心脏疯狂跳动了起来，在他体内横冲直撞，他放大嗓子喊了几声，又猝然停下，倒映在他眼里的是将鸣人一把拉扯过去就粗暴地覆上他嘴唇的自己。</p><p>鸣人显然也呆住了，任凭那个我爱罗像渴了很久终于有了水喝一般在自己唇上辗转，直到那个我爱罗的沙子将自己的双手牢牢圈住，手开始解他的衣服时才有所反应，开始疯狂挣扎起来。<br/>“我爱罗，你在干嘛？！”</p><p>“给你惊喜啊。”那个我爱罗似乎是嫌这样太麻烦，直接用沙子将桌前的文件全部扫开，在满眼飞舞的白纸中把鸣人压在桌上，伸手就要去拉鸣人的裤子。还没等我爱罗想出什么解决的办法，鸣人见状下意识释放出了九尾查克拉，刹那间整个房间都充满了红光，那个我爱罗的绝对防御都被击到裂开，受到震动后退了好几步，背部狠狠地撞在了墙上。</p><p>“我爱罗！”鸣人叫了一声，轻声说了些什么，九尾查克拉遽然消失，他想起身，手却依然被沙绑住按在桌上，一时没办法动弹，“我爱罗，你放开我，我会伤到你的！”</p><p>“你已经这么做了。”绝对防御消失，露出了那个我爱罗满是绝望的脸，他不在意地拂去脸上几处伤口渗出来的血，重新走过去将鸣人的腿抬高……</p><p> </p><p>我爱罗已经在一旁努力了很久，可是任凭他怎么呼喊也没有人听见，没有任何实体的他什么都做不了，他只能看着鸣人想挣扎却又怕伤到另一个他的样子，看着鸣人湛蓝的眼睛蒙上了一层又一层水雾，看着和自己长得一模一样的人边俯下身吻遍鸣人所有没有衣物遮挡的地方边一下又一下向前撞击着，黏腻的水声混合着鸣人的轻吟一直敲打着他的耳膜。</p><p>“鸣人，你不要结婚好不好。”那个我爱罗低声在鸣人耳旁说着。</p><p>鸣人紧紧抿上嘴巴，一言不发。</p><p>我爱罗闭了闭眼，愤怒的血液直往上涌，他狠狠地盯着另一个自己，一字一顿地说道：“你快放开他！”</p><p>那个我爱罗总算好像听到了他的声音，抬起头来对他笑了一下，我爱罗恍然一瞬，下一秒鸣人红了的眼眶和虽然有愤怒有不解有害怕却没有一点点怨恨的眼神，就出现在自己下方。<br/>我爱罗没有任何精力去想另一个我爱罗去了哪里，惯性的律动和底下的那个人无时无刻不在让他的肾上腺素飙升，手里触摸到的是精壮又光滑的肌肤。</p><p>“鸣人。”</p><p>他在心里说。</p><p>对不起。</p><p>对不起。</p><p>他撤下一只扶着鸣人腿的手，轻轻盖在鸣人的眼睛上，想把他们此时的联系完全阻隔，然后，更用力地向前撞去。</p><p>对不起。</p><p>原来我真的这么想完全占有你。</p><p> </p><p>三<br/>我爱罗醒来的时候天已经黑了，脑海里仅仅空白了一瞬，接着所有的记忆都向他涌来，以至于他看到一旁的鸣人笑着朝他扑过来说“你醒啦“的时候，下意识往后躲了一下，心里满是心疼和内疚。</p><p>“你睡了好久，我好担心的说。”鸣人也没有在意他不同寻常的反应，只是坐在了他身边朝他比划，“手鞠说晚饭要吃你最爱的烤牛舌，我超期待的说！所以你赶紧起床……”</p><p>果然是梦吗。</p><p>我爱罗在心里自嘲地笑了一下，这个梦太过真实，他差点就以为自己真的……</p><p>不对。</p><p>不对劲。</p><p>为什么向来白天都会办公的他会睡到晚上才醒？为什么鸣人会在这个时间出现在自己房间？为什么鸣人的眼神总是躲躲闪闪？</p><p>“鸣人。”我爱罗打断他，“我为什么会睡到现在？”</p><p>“那个啊……”鸣人看向他房间里摆放的一只仙人掌，“你忘了吗？你跟我一起去了真实瀑布，回来之后你就晕倒了，睡了好几天呢，勘九郎通知我我才赶过来。”</p><p>他想起来了，鸣人考完中忍要跟他一起出去玩，就带他去了真实瀑布嚷嚷着“要看平时温柔的我爱罗的黑暗面是什么样”，但是他什么也没发生，回去的路上鸣人悄悄告诉他，自己要和雏田结婚。</p><p>那时候无法解释的复杂心情他现在终于能理解了。</p><p>“是真的吧，刚才的事。”我爱罗平静地问道，手却紧紧抓住了旁边的床单。</p><p>“啊？什么事？”鸣人的目光又转向窗边的月亮，就是不肯看他，“你是不是做梦了？”</p><p>我爱罗的手差点把床单抓破，末了又缓缓松开，一如他所有的在此时快要冒出来的情感和字句。</p><p>“是，我做梦了。”我爱罗没有任何感情地重复完他的话。</p><p> </p><p>“还没给你准备新婚贺礼呢。”</p><p> </p><p>“对不起啊。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>